wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings
Wings were introduced in the 1.45 patch of Wartune. They improve the player's character both aesthetically and in combat. The wings provide a boost to almost every stat and then add a small percentage boost to each affected stat as well. As of an update, both wings and clothing are viewable on a player's character in combat. Mechanics Wings are sold in the shop for 1995 balens, the same price as mounts. When equipped, the wings provides a player with a stat boost across the board: +120 PATK/PDEF/MATK/MDEF and +1200 HP. While these numbers are small to higher level players, they also give the player a 2% boost in each of those stats. However, unlike mounts, the wing bonuses do not stack with more wings, as each player can only have one pair of wings equipped at a time. Each wing has an equipment rating of 720 and is equippable at level one. Controversy After releasing the wings, many free players took to the message boards and forums protesting r2games' choice to charge for an item that made the game more competitive. One of the strongest reasons for this complaint is in the Chinese version, players are provided with a free set of wings, like the mount when a player reaches level 40. Players who don't pay felt that the game had truely become a pay-to-win, as this item, while not exactly gamebreaking initially, did give those players willing to pay a slight edge. With the addition of later patches, paying players are now able to "combine" wings into higher level wings, granting them higher level bonuses than initially provided. However, this requires that the player buy a new set of wings every time they wish to upgrade. Check Clothing for more information. Attributes Wings increase the Battle Rating (BR) Note: Level 0 wings are available only from special promotions and cannot be synthesized or converted. They are still shown in the dressing room. Mathematics Are the wings really broken? Looking at the math, a player really needs to accrue many points in a stat in order to start "dominating" with this item. At low levels, a +120 boost to some stats can cause some imbalance, as most items only provide stat boosts on the order of +30 to +150, with HP equipment being nowhere close to +1200. Having another item that gives the player such an increase in stats at a low level will indeed cause the game to be temporarily unbalanced, although using any amount of cash to get ahead will inevitably do the same. A higher level player, one around the level of 45, will hardly notice a change of +120 to any stat, but will notice the damage output. Take a level 45 player with 6000 ATK attacking a level 45 player with 4000 DEF, and assume that the attacker has the full lvl 45 PvP set (-1500 DEF): (6000 - 2500)/2 = 1750 (no wings) ((6000 + 120)*1.02 - 2500)/2 = 1871.2 (attacker with wings) (6000 - ((4000+120)*1.02 - 1500))/2 = 1648 (defender with wings) Offensively, the wings provide an average 121 damage increase, while giving an average 102 damage reduction. The average damage value changes are small, but can impact heavily in the long run. Most competitive players have over 20000 HP at this point, but remember, wings also alter HP, so: 20000 HP without wings (20000+1200)*1.02 = 21624 HP with wings Winged player vs non-winged: (20000 HP) / (1871 damage per turn) ~ 10.68 = 11 turns to KO (21624 HP) / (1648 damage per turn) ~ 13.12 = 14 turns to KO It is clear that the health increase on top of the damage values increase and reduction make it easier for a winged player to beat a non-winged player. On average, it will take a player without wings in this scenario 14 attacks (turns) to KO a winged player; for the winged player, it will take 11 attacks to KO the non-winged player. Even at a higher level, the wings allow a player an average of 3 fewer turns to complete a PvP battle. Now, this is only a test scenario. If the battle were a true 1-on-1, with no additional battlers, then these calculations would hold almost every time. Keep in mind that criticals, allies, troops, skills, astrals, and the high-low actual damage could throw the battle in favor of the non-winged player. In this case, 90% of the winged player's average damage is below 110% of the non-winged player's average damage, so it is entirely possible that the winged player could lose if they receive all low damage rolls, and the winged player all high damage rolls. However, the chance of that outcome actually occurring is very low. At very high levels, the stats boost, while helpful, is so tiny that it can almost be neglected in some cases. In order for a 2% increase to actually somewhat modify a stat, the player would need to accumulate a large number of points (in this example, 50000 points) in one stat. The 2% increase becomes 1000 at 50,000, and while significant by itself, is not significant in the slightest when compared to the actual stat value. Players with these levels of stats will most likely be facing players with similar stat levels, and so +1000 ATK will not make a dent in any other player's HP. However, the boost has the capacity to alter a players defense to reduce the incoming damage by a significant amount. Assuming such an ATK level, it is plausible to assume that the opposing player probably has around 45,000 DEF. Now, PvP sets aside, running the damage calc shows (50000 - 45000)/2 = 2500 (no wings) ((50000+120)*1.02 - 45000)/2 = 3061.2 (attacker with wings) (50000 - (45000+120)*1.02)/2 = 1988.8 (defender with wings) In this scenario, the wings provide a clear advantage to the player. The HP stat need not be consider, as the winged player will always KO the non-winged player quicker; the only way HP might be considered is if there is a huge difference on the side of the non-winged player. Again, allies, troops, skills, astrals, and criticals could adjust the outcome of a battle, but in this scenario, the outcome is highly favored for the winged player. However, the lower the ratio of DEF/ATT, the smaller the damage increase for the winged player. Take the same ATT stat, but with 30,000 DEF: (50000 - 30000)/2 = 10000 (no wings) ((50000+120)*1.02 - 30000)/2 = 10561.2 (attacker with wings) (50000 - (30000+120)*1.02)/2 = 9638.8 (defender with wings) Here, the winged player causes only approximately 900 more average damage as oppose to aproximately 1100 more average damage at 45,000 DEF. The high-low actual damage could have the non-winged player as the victor, but that outcome is highly unlikely. Source For the mathematics, the following reference was used: *http://gamelytic.com/wartune/wartune-damage-and-defense-calculation-guide Sets